marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venomverse Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * The Resistance ** Venomized Wolverine (Laura Kinney) ** Venomized Black Panther (T'Challa) ** Venom Rocket ** Venomized Spinneret (Mary Jane Watson) ** Ant-Venom (Scott Lang) ** Host Rider (Robbie Reyes) ** ** Logan Venom ** Venomized Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Antagonists: * The Hive ** Deadpool (Wade Wilson) ** Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ** Bullseye (Lester) ** Enchantress (Amora) ** Daimon Hellstrom ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru) ** Numerous unbound Poisons Other Characters: * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Clea Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** Items: * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Poison ship * | Synopsis1 = At the Poisons' headquarters, Venompool is consumed by a Poison, remarking that it's not what Wade and the symbiote had expected. As Poison Deadpool brandishes his crystalline katana, Poison Doctor Doom welcomes him to the hive, asking if he's strong enough to serve. Poison Captain America asks if Poison Deadpool can lead them to the Resistance, and Poison Deadpool replies he's happy to help. At Our Lady of Saints Church, Venomized X-23 and Venomized Black Panther unpack supplies while Venomized Rocket discusses his plan to blow up the Poisons with Venomized Spinneret. Venomized Ant-Man finishes tinkering with the wiring on Rocket's bomb, which he says will unleash a concussive shockwave powerful enough to vaporize everything caught in its blast radius. On the church's roof, Mania and Host Rider wonder what happened to Venompool, Mania glumly remarking that the Poisons probably got him. Host Rider responds that they won't go down without a fight and that Doctor Strange has a secret weapon, but Mania reminds him it was Eddie Brock's idea and that she doesn't trust him as a strategist. In the main room of the church, Doctor Strange conjures a portal and reaches across time and space for an incarnation of Carnage. Venomized Black Panther demands they cancel the summoning, but Venom insists this is the doomsday weapon they desperately need. With great difficulty, Strange snares Carnage and teleports him into the church, the monstrous serial killer confused and outraged to have his latest killing spree interrupted. Venom tries to reason with Carnage and explain the situation to him, but Carnage dismisses him, saying while Venom looks and smells like his "Daddy" he'd already killed the Venom of his reality. Transforming his hands into sword-blades and lunging at Venom, Carnage gleefully says he bets Eddie will die the same way. Deflecting Carnage's slashes, Venom tries to reason with him again, saying they brought him over to sate his bloodlust killing an enemy, but Carnage remarks he'll kill this mystery enemy after he's done with his "Not-Daddy". Logan Venom and Venomized Black Panther intervene, Carnage overjoyed to find himself in the presence of so many powerful opponents. Venom kicks Carnage away, saying Cletus is making it hard to pull his punches, but Carnage responds that if Venom doesn't want to fight him all out then he'll come back when he does. Crawling into the Church's second floor, he encounters Venomized X-23 and attacks her, but is interrupted by Mania and Host Rider, who say that trouble is incoming. Venom, Venomized Spinneret, Logan Venom, Mania, and Doctor Strange all lunge at Carnage together, but before they can attack the wall breaks down and Poison Captain America, Poison Iron Fist, Poison Rhino, Poison Bullseye, and Poison Green Goblin enter. Venomized Spinneret and Rocket are dismayed by the loss of Captain Venom, but Carnage is delighted, saying they should have just told him they wanted him to kill a bunch of messed-up superheroes in the first place. Impaling Poison Iron Fist with a tendril, Carnage gleefully bisects him with an arm-blade; astounding Venomized Spinnerette — who is fighting Poison Bullseye alongside Venom — with how powerful he is. Poison Rhino is shaken by Carnage's raw power, giving Mania, Venomized Black Panther, and Logan Venom an advantage against him. Poison Captain America engages Carnage, saying that he doesn't know who he is but that their battle isn't with him. Carnage leaps over Poison Captain America's shield, asking if Cap really thinks he cares, and is punched in the face hard enough to tear away his symbiote. Host Rider fights Poison Green Goblin, not noticing a hostless Poison sneaking up behind him, and says they should leave Carnage to handle the Poisons and escape while they have the chance. He's abruptly consumed by the Poison while Poison Captain America tells the others to forget the Venoms and focus on their objective: Doctor Strange. Weakened from summoning Carnage, Strange is surrounded by host-less Poisons, though his magic wards keep them at bay. Poison Ghost Rider boasts of his superiority, only to be impaled from behind by Carnage. Rotating his head to face backwards, Poison Ghost Rider vomits a torrent of hellfire point-blank into Carnage's face before dying, leaving Cletus breifly incapacitated. Poison Captain America and Poison Rhino grab Doctor Strange and the Poisons retreat. Carnage is dismayed that the fight is over, though Venom assures him they'll be back. Logan Venom calls a head-count, whereupon the Resistance realizes Strange was captured. At the Poisons' headquarters, Poison Doctor Doom recognizes Carnage from Poison Captain America's description. Poison Captain America confronts Poison Deadpool, asking if he knew nothing of this, and Poison Deadpool protests his innocence. Poison Doom disregards Carnage as irrelevent and asks if they were able to capture Doctor Strange, demanding to be taken to him. As the Resistance web-swings through the city, Venomized X-23 leads the pack. Venom asks her where they're going, but she admits she's not sure there's anywhere the Poisons won't be able to hunt them down. Carnage expresses eagerness for battle, irritating Mania. Venom intervenes when she tries to pick a fight and tells Carnage to cool down, but Carnage reminds him that this truce is temporary and only due to the fact that killing the Poisons is funner than trying to kill him. As Venomized Spinneret laments the loss of Doctor Strange, Venom abruptly realizes what the Poisons want with him. Doctor Strange is sitting in a magic circle warding him from being approached by hostless Poisons and letting him see through their illusions. Several magic-wielded Poisons work to undo his wards, but Poison Doom arrives and dismisses their efforts as futile. Strange recognizes Doom and says he shouldn't be surprised. Poison Deadpool tells Doctor Strange he should just give up and that being consumed isn't as bad as he thinks. Stepping into Strange's magic circle, Doom says that he bears no ill will towards the Sorcerer Supreme and that he can either choose to cooperate or not, but that either way he'll be consumed. Doom commends him for unwittingly helping the symbiotes obtain their destiny, causing Strange to realize he's been unwittingly helping the Poisons achieve their goal by summoning Venoms to fight them. | Solicit = • One by one, the Poisons have consumed the Venomized platoon of Marvel Heroes. • With no other choice, Venom thinks up a longshot plan to stop their endless assault… and it’ll either be a miracle or an absolute bloodbath! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}